


Flirting

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuties, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romantic Gestures, Skyhold, Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult to catch Dorian's eye, after all he knows what he wants. Yet when he looks at the Inquisitor he can't help but feel grateful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the game was released.

Dorian combed a hand through his hair. Another meeting was in session at Skyhold. Dorian kept his gaze focused on the Inquisitor who himself stared at a map of Thedas.

 

The Inquisitor was a strong individual, capable of entering the fade and closing the rifts that threatened to spill into the world. He was a strong man who did all he could to help, even when others disagreed. It was something Dorian was unaccustomed to, especially something not seen in Tiventer. It made Dorian glad to have met such a different and compassionate soul.

 

From across the grand table, the Inquisitor met Dorian's gaze. They both stared at each other, Dorian sending him a wink accompanied by a flirtatious smile. The Inquisitor smiled, his cheeks warm with the gesture. Cassandra captured his attention with much annoyance.

 

Varric chuckled beside Dorian, knowing what their flirty glances met. Dorian looked at the dwarf and smirked. There of course would be stories passed around Skyhold eventually capturing the Inquisitor's attention. Bot that it bothered Dorian anymore, they were much more imaginative than the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, Dorian. Mmmmmm.... when i get the game, beware.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
